Perdição
by UchiHaruAkasum
Summary: Ele era um professor frio e exigente, desconsiderava a todos isso até uma garota nova aparecer em sua vida e envolve - lo em um emaranhado de sentimentos confusos e que podem por fim a sua carreira, mas que lhe dará a chance de viver e ser feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**Perdição**

Trailer

**Sua família sempre foi feita de gênios...**

- Mais uma medalha de melhor aluno, daqui a pouco não vai ter mais espaço no seu quarto

**...E ele não ficava para trás...**

- Muito bem filho, você é tão inteligente quanto o seu irmão.

**Por causa de sua inteligência pulou anos...**

- Formado em pedagogia aos quatorze anos isso é incrível!

**E tornou – se um professor...**

- O professor mais brilhante que já vi.

**...Frio...**

- Uzumaky é a ultima vez que falarei isso, se não se comportar será expulso!!!

**...Exigente...**

- Se pretende me entregar esse lixo pode se considerar reprovado.

**...Misterioso...**

- Minha vida não lhe diz respeito.

**...Implacável...**

- Qualquer aluno que me desafiar vera do que sou capaz.

**...Mas mesmo assim as mulheres estavam aos seus pés...**

- É uma batalha perdida ele tem o coração de gelo.

**...Muitas tentaram...**

- Deveria se preocupar mais com as suas notas do que com essas investidas ridículas.

**...Mais ninguém conseguia...**

- Ai, eu desisto! Ele nunca vai se apaixonar...

**...Até que...**

- Amanhã vai chegar uma aluna nova pra 301.

**...A partir daí...**

- Ela é linda, será que tem namorado?

**...Sua vida vai mudar muito...**

- É estranho ele nunca tratou alguém assim.

**...Ele tenta evita – lá...**

- Já expliquei a matéria senão entendeu o problema não é meu.

**...Ele tenta esquece – lá...**

- Isso é loucura, o que ela tem que me fascina desse jeito?

**...Ele tenta se afastar dela.**

- Diretora peço transferência da turma 301.

**Cansado de lutar...**

- Preciso conversar com você.

**...Ele arrisca...**

- Por quê? Por que tudo em você me provoca tanto?

**...É correspondido...**

- Nunca me imaginei assim.

**...E só consegue chegar a uma conclusão...**

- Por que você é a minha perdição, o meu pecado.


	2. 1 Rotina

**Perdição**

**Cap. – 1 Rotina**

Seis e meia da manhã o radio relógio acinzentado desperta, o moreno deitado na cama se remexe sem vontade alguma de alevantar, mas o som agudo continua a ferir seus ouvidos, dando – se por vencido ele se destapada, revelando sua face alva ladeada por cabelos negros, o nariz afilado, os orbes da cor ônix e o queixo bonito. Alevantou – se da cama só de bermuda ainda lutando contra o sono, o peito bem trabalhado que dava inveja em seus companheiros de trabalho estava à mostra. Preparou um café forte e amargo sem açúcar algum. Odiava qualquer coisa que fosse doce, era enjoativo e irreal, a vida era amarga por isso seu café era assim também, servia como lembrete.

Tomou um banho rápido, não demorando mais que o necessário, vestiu uma calça jeans junto ao seu inseparável uniforme da escola e quando o relógio bateu sete horas ele já estava na rua manobrando seu carro preto para fora da garagem.

Dirigiu em silencio até os grandes portões do Saiori Academic, a melhor escola do país, estacionou na vaga de sempre, pegando sua pasta e as chaves do carro, mal dera um passo para frente e já tivera seu caminho interrompido por uma ruiva, cerrou os dentes, enquanto uma discreta veia dilatava por baixo de seus cabelos.

- Sasuke – sensei, que bom que chegou... eu tava em duvida sobre...

- Karin, só vou ter o terceiro período com a sua turma, deixe para tirar suas duvidas quando eu estiver em sala. – A cortou friamente, sabia perfeitamente que ela não estava ali por causa de duvidas, afinal aquela garota nem se importava com suas notas, só o que lhe importava era tentar chamar a sua atenção e isso já estava lhe dando nos nervos.

- Mas... sensei... é muito importante eu quero aprender a matéria da ultima aula e...

Ela corria atrás do moreno que já estava a meio caminho da entrada do grande prédio e só parou de falar quando ele lhe lançou um olhar irritado, prendendo a respiração ela se preparou para o que viria.

- Honestamente Karin se não aprendeu a matéria nesses três anos, desista por que é impossível o conhecimento entrar nessa cabeça.

Os alunos que estavam na volta seguraram o riso, aquilo era bem típico, Sasuke o professor mais jovem e desejado (tanto por alunas quanto por professoras) da escola sempre tinha uma garota atrás de si. Seja ela Karin, Sumane, Kin e tantas outras que ele nem fazia questão de decorar o nome. Fosse como fosse aquilo era rotina, tanto a perseguição quanto as respostas acidas, ninguém nunca viu um sorriso verdadeiro em seu rosto, um sorriso de felicidade era algo que não existia. O sorriso maldoso, intimidador, frio todos conheciam, era a marca registrada do Uchiha. E por essa marca registrada as garotas se derretiam, a maioria delas nem ao menos se importava de irritar o sensei, perder notas ou até ser expulsa da sala se a recompensa fosse aqueles sorrisos tão lindos e irresistíveis.

Entrou no prédio sem ligar para Karin, aquela era a garota mais insuportável que conhecera e olha que trabalhando 4 anos como professor lhe fizeram conhecer muitas. Passou a mão pela franja negra tentando se acalmar, talvez o que mais o irrita – se nela era que diferente das outras ela não desistia, não se mancava, e ainda rodara três vezes no terceiro ano só para não precisar sair da escola e deixa – lo em paz. Suspirou abrindo a porta da secretaria, não duvidava nada que ela roda – se mais uma vez só para continuar a atormenta – lo. Jogou sua pasta em cima da mesa semi - ocupada olhando de relance para Kakashi seu antigo sensei, mas que há quatro anos se tornara só mais um colega de trabalho.

- Yo Sasuke! – Cumprimentou cordialmente com um sorriso oculto pela mascara que cobria grande parte do seu rosto.

- Hum... Yo... – Cumprimentou com um bufo enquanto pegava algumas provas de dentro da pasta disposto a dar mais uma olhada.

- Esta estressado de novo hein? – Perguntou o Hatake com um olhar deveras duvidoso sobre o antigo aluno, que não fez mais do que menear a cabeça. – Deixe – me adivinhar... a Karin te abortou no estacionamento? – Fez a pergunta mais do que obvia.

Sasuke disparou um olhar congelante sobre ele, irritado por aquelas perguntas sem importância e claro por ter sua concentração em rodar mais uma dúzia de alunos dissipada pela voz dele.

- Sabe Sasuke você mudou bastante desde que estudava aqui...

- Isso já faz muito tempo Hatake, pare de viver no passado, não sou mais aquele adolescente que você conheceu...

Surpreso por conseguir arrancar do antigo aprendiz mais do que duas palavras o professor prosseguiu, sem cautela, afinal ele era um dos únicos que o Uchiha nutria respeito.

- Eu sei, você se tornou um homem não é? Realizou o que queria... surpreendeu a todos que desacreditavam em você.

Sasuke nem ao menos olhava para ele, estava ocupado demais rodando pela segunda vez Shino por não ter posto uma resposta 'completa' o que exigiria no mínimo 10 linhas.

- Cuidado Shiron vem ai! – Avisou o Hatake quando viu a jovem e bela professora pela vidraça da porta, Sasuke soltou um suspiro cansado, já sabia o que viria.

- Ohayo Sasuke! – Cumprimentou ela com um sorriso maior que a cara.

- Ohayo! – Respondeu sem nem alevantar os olhos das provas.

- Sabe Sasuke eu consegui aquele DVD que você queria. Sobre o Vesúvio.

- Hum...

- Se quiser pode ir lá em casa assistir comigo. – Pronunciou esperançosa.

- Tenho que ir. – Avisou saindo da sala com a pasta amarrada num ombro um segundo antes do sinal tocar.

Shiron suspirou desanimada, era um pouco mais velha que ele mais fazer o que se apaixonara pelo Uchiha desde que o vira pela primeira vez. E nem de longe ela era feia, ao contrario tinha um corpo bem moldado e seus cabelos loiros chegavam até a cinturinha, para completar o quadro possuía olhos azul turquesa que só a deixavam mais bela.

- Shiron ele nunca vai aceitar. – Disse Kakashi que continuava sentado no mesmo lugar sem se preocupar em ir atender a sua turma. – Você mais do que ninguém devia saber disso.

- Por que Sasuke é assim? – Perguntou fitando a porta pelo qual o rapaz saira.

- Quem sabe? Isso é um mistério... – Respondeu dando de ombros, pegou seu material e saiu da sala rapidamente o que fez sua companheira de trabalho estranhar. Por que aquela pressa toda? Ele nunca se importou em deixar seus alunos esperando...

- "Kakashi Hatake você esconde alguma coisa".

Na sala da turma 301

- Silencio todo mundo em seus lugares! Não quero saber de bagunça na minha aula! – Ordenou Sasuke adentrando na sala.

Apesar de todos na escola o conhecerem seja por sua fama com as garotas ou por seu jeito frio sempre havia algumas pessoas que gostavam de desafiar o perigo.

- Esta nervosinho hoje Sasuke – sensei, que foi? Algum bicho te mordeu? – Perguntou Kankurou com um risinho afetado.

- Não sei, mas com certeza um bicho comeu sua nota na ultima prova, nem precisei corrigir mandei direito pro retalhador de papeis, obrigado por me poupar o esforço. – Pronunciou o Uchiha abrindo seu sorriso frio que tanto encantava as garotas, quando viu a expressão apavorada do Sabaku mais velho.

- Não acredito que você rodou de novo Kankurou. – Zoou Kiba rindo de se acabar.

Sem pronunciar uma palavra Sasuke depositou a prova do Inuzuka sobre a mesa do mesmo, que imediatamente perdeu o sorriso, substituindo – o por susto.

- Mas... eu... estudei a noite inteira pra essa prova... como pode me dar só três pontos?

- Você só acertou uma e ainda foi incompleta, esses três pontos são até demais para alguém que só escreveu o nome e meia resposta certa.

Kiba bufou raivoso, porem não falou mais nada, se tinha uma coisa que aprendeu nas aulas de Sasuke era que com ele não podia – se discutir, ele sempre ganhava.

- Se mais ninguém tem um comentário brilhante a fazer vou entregar as provas. – Anunciou para desespero dos alunos, quase ninguém passava nas provas dele.

Conforme as avaliações voltavam aos seus donos, podia – se perceber suas notas só pela cara que faziam, muito poucas foram as alegres.

Quando o sinal anunciando o segundo período tocou Sasuke passou uma observação no quadro na semana seguinte faria a recuperação daquela prova. Pegou seu material e foi para a turma 206 mais uma sala difícil de lidar.

O som estridente se fez ouvir mais uma vez naquela manhã, anunciando o fim da aula, tão esperado por alunos e professores. Sasuke cansado carregava uma pilha de papeis quando viu Tsunade andando em sua direção, ela era uma bela mulher apesar de já não ser tão jovem e era uma das únicas ali que não o incomodava com cantadas, sendo a diretora da escola dificilmente aparecia nos corredores estava sempre muito ocupada em reuniões.

- Sasuke tem um minuto? - Perguntou com a pressa rotineira.

- Claro. – Respondeu caminhando até a secretaria com a mulher ao seu lado, ao entrar na sala que felizmente estava deserta, Tsunade começou a falar.

- Serei rápida tenho um compromisso daqui a 5 minutos então vamos direto ao assunto. Amanhã vai chegar uma aluna nova para a 301.

- O que? Não cabe mais ninguém naquela turma...

- Correção não cabia, Kankurou saiu da escola então a vaga dele vai ficar para ela. Alias devo lhe agradecer você colocou tanto medo no coitado que ele pediu para ser transferido.

- Hum...

- Não se preocupe, não terá mais problemas como esse, bem só estou lhe dizendo isso por que amanhã você tem o primeiro período com eles, então não estranhe se tiver um rosto desconhecido. Agora preciso ir. Já né. – Disse apressada saindo da sala.

Sasuke respirou fundo e carregando a pilha de papeis saiu para o pátio, guardou tudo no banco de trás do carro, ligou – o e tratou de ir para casa agora sim poderia descansar.

Aquela era sua rotina há quatro anos e nada a mudaria pelo menos era isso que ele achava...


	3. 2 Aluna Nova

**Perdição**

**Cap. – 2 Aluna Nova**

Acordou com o som do despertador como de costume, tomou seu café amargo, se lavou rapidamente no banheiro, e meia hora depois já estava a caminho da escola como tantas vezes, manobrou na sua vaga, pegou as chaves e sua pasta. Foi interceptado por uma aluna lunática lhe deu um fora e foi para a secretaria.

Ao entrar lá pode notar o clima de tensão parecia que Kakashi e Gai já estavam se estranhando novamente, ou melhor, Gai estava arrumando motivo para disputar com Kakashi.

- "Que patético!" – Arrumou suas coisas e quando o sinal bateu já estava no meio do caminho para a sua sala. – "Turma 301 primeiro período ninguém merece".

Entrou no recinto preparando – se para mandar todo mundo ficar em silencio mais pela primeira vez no ano não foi preciso. O motivo? Ele logo descobriu ao ver um bolo de alunos em volta de uma classe estavam tão concentrados que nem notaram sua presença.

- Todo mundo em seus lugares! – Gritou sendo obedecido prontamente.

Quando a grande massa de alunos se dissipou Sasuke pode ver com clareza uma linda garota de longos cabelos róseos e olhos verde esmeralda estava sentada no lugar que Kankurou ocupava. Ao sentir aquele par de pedras preciosas fixadas nele, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, o que diabos estava acontecendo?

Encarou a garota aborrecido, ao passo que ela apenas sorriu docemente, e Sasuke teve mais raiva ainda, odiava qualquer coisa que fosse doce e aquela garota era até demais. Pelo jeito teria mais uma coisa com que se preocupar.

- Sasuke – sensei... – Chamou Tayuya uma ruiva que chegara há uns dois meses atrás disposta a conquista – lo.

Só naquele momento ele percebeu que durante seus pensamentos manteve o olhar fixo na rosada, desviou a mirada rapidamente indo ver o que Tayuya queria. Para sua irritação não era nada importante, apenas mais uma cantada idiota que nem vale a pena ser escrita.

- Devia prestar mais atenção nas suas notas do que em coisas inúteis como essas cantadas ridículas. – Praguejou se afastando da aluna em direção a lousa.

Tayuya abaixou a cabeça abafando um soluço, a aluna nova ficara extremamente revoltada com aquilo.

- Ei sensei como pode tratar um aluno assim? – Gritou se alevantando, ao mesmo tempo em que todos engoliam em seco a aluna nova estava ferrada.

Sasuke se virou para ela com raiva, como ela ousava questiona – lo? Ele era quem mandava ali! Ela era apenas mais uma aluna. Que a propósito já estava querendo encrenca no primeiro dia.

- Lhe explicarei senhorita...

- Sakura Haruno...

- Senhorita Haruno. Enquanto estiverem nessa sala na minha aula, vou trata – los do jeito que merecem. – Disse no tom frio que normalmente colocava fim nas discussões. Mas não daquela vez.

- Então realmente acha que ela merecia ser tratada assim? – Contrapôs Sakura o encarando com fúria, os alunos apenas olhavam da flor de cerejeira para o professor tirano sem saber o que fazer.

- Claro ela é apenas mais uma garota que fica perdendo tempo com coisas infrutíferas.

- Seu... espero que algum dia você goste de alguém e esse alguém pise bastante em você. – Amaldiçoou a Haruno.

- Esse dia nunca chegara senhorita Haruno agora faça o favor de se sentar, abrir o caderno e calar a boca.

E dessa vez obteve sucesso ela obedeceu sem reclamar embora fosse visível sua frustração. Sasuke satisfeito virou – se para o quadro e começou a passar a matéria.

- Obrigado. – Murmurou Tayuya para a rosada.

- Não foi nada. – Disse ela sorrindo, sem perceber que o Uchiha observava tudo do canto dos olhos.

- "Esse sorriso de novo... kuso no que eu to pensando?".

Atordoado ele procurou se distrair passando muito mais matéria do que o costume, os alunos reclamando copiaram, Sakura não pronunciou uma palavra durante o resto da aula, o que de certo modo foi um alivio para o Uchiha, ele queria mais que tudo era sair dali e ficar longe dela.

Quando o sinal soou, o moreno não hesitou em pegar seu material e dar o fora daquela sala, sempre odiara a turma 301, mas naquele dia tinha um motivo a mais para fugir dali.

- "Haruno Sakura... de onde tiraram essa garota...?". – Pensava consigo mesmo enquanto ia para a sua próxima aula.

Ao notar para onde estavam seguindo seus devaneios tratou de se espancar mentalmente, convenceu – se que na verdade se encontrava irritado pela ousadia dela, estava tão distraído que nem notou uma pessoa a sua frente que vinha em sua direção carregando uma pilha considerável de livros e não podia enxergar o caminho.

O resultado foi um encontrão que fez tanto ele quanto a outra pessoa cair derrubando tudo pelo chão. Demorou um pouco para entender o que aconteceu, mas em seguida se alevantou irado, encontrando apenas Kakashi caído a sua frente com uma face de tédio.

- Yare, yare, Sasuke o que deu em você? – Perguntou o Hatake se alevantando com a ajuda do antigo aluno.

- Humpf... como assim? – Contrapôs o Uchiha passando a mão pelos cabelos tentando por seus pensamentos em ordem.

- Você ta muito distraído hoje, nem me viu chegando. – Indagou Kakashi enquanto juntava os livros do chão.

- Hum... turma 301...

O Hatake parou sua tarefa, para ver a face raivosa do rapaz, seu rosto se iluminou entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

- Aquela turma é mesmo a mais difícil de lidar... então o que aconteceu? Foi o Kiba de novo?

- Lie... foi a aluna nova... – Disse Sasuke sem pensar.

Kakashi pareceu se surpreender, pelo menos era isso que seu olho exposto indicava, será que eles estavam falando da mesma pessoa?

- Sakura?

- Hai. Por que essa cara? Você a conhece?

- Claro que a conheço é uma excelente aluna, muito inteligente, dedicada... – Olhou de canto para o moreno e acrescentou. -... bonita...

- Intrometida você deveria dizer. – Bufou Sasuke dando as costas para o Hatake sem nem dizer 'tchau'.

- Minha nossa! Nunca pensei que alguém pudesse fazer ele ficar assim... Sakura você é demais. – Sorrindo Kakashi juntou o resto dos livros e tratou de ir para sua aula.

Enquanto isso o Uchiha chegava à turma 304, sem paciência alguma, para piorar aquela era a turma da Karin, mas ela não o atormentou, pois foi só ele lhe lançar um olhar de ódio que a garota nem se atreveu a se aproximar, o professor estava pior que antes.

Isso todos que tiveram contato com ele puderam notar, e grande parte estranharam, afinal era muito difícil algo tira – lo do sério, só o que eles não sabiam era que o motivo era a aluna nova que tanto o deixara atordoado com todo aquele atrevimento e... doçura...


	4. Castigo

**Perdição**

**Cap. – 3 Castigo**

Mais um dia começou naquela cidade, o radio relógio despertou, mas naquela vez não era preciso, Sasuke estava tomando banho à água fria descia pelo seu corpo que permanecia tenso, tudo por que simplesmente não conseguira dormir a noite toda. Rolara de um lado para o outro sem pregar os olhos um só instante.

Respirou fundo socando a parede com os dentes cerrados, não conseguia entender o porquê da noite em claro, afinal não fizera nada de diferente dos últimos quatro anos. Raivoso saiu do banho se vestiu, tomando um café rápido. Sem nem ao menos olhar a hora pegou suas coisas e saiu com o carro para a escola.

Estacionou na mesma vaga estranhando o fato de ter tão poucas pessoas ali, só então conferiu o horário seis e quarenta e cinco, chegara quinze minutos antes do que de costume. Pegou suas coisas e foi para a secretaria mesmo assim, não encontrou nenhuma maluca o que de certo modo foi um alivio, talvez devesse chegar naquela hora todo dia.

- Sasuke? O que faz aqui tão cedo? – Perguntou Kakashi que tinha acabado de aparecer.

- Sei lá... – Respondeu ele sem vontade alguma de conversar.

- Eu hein... você ta com um cara horrível... não dormiu não?

- Hum... não.

- Por quê?

- Não faço idéia. – Disse com os olhos murchos de sono.

O Hatake ficou mais um tempo observando o Uchiha que parecia prestes a desmaiar na mesa, era totalmente incomum Sasuke Uchiha não conseguir dormir sem motivo aparente, mas antes que pudesse extenuar essas conclusões Tsunade entrou apressada na secretaria, teria passado direto se não visse que Sasuke quase dormia sentado.

- Sasuke o que diabos aconteceu com você? Parece que foi atropelado por um caminhão...

- Humpf...

- Se não quer dizer tudo bem... só espero que não durma enquanto da aula.

- Não se preocupe.

- Bem tenho que ir. Já né. – Falou correndo para sua sala.

Os minutos a mais que o Uchiha tinha foram gastos num cochilo suave encostado na mesa da secretaria, sua sorte era que ninguém o viu assim, afinal todos os professores eram acostumados com o seu silencio. Foi acordado por Kakashi quando o sinal estava para soar desanimado pegou suas coisas e subiu para as aulas do primeiro ano.

Só foi sair de lá na hora do recreio, mas irritado e mais cansado ainda, seus pensamentos estavam nublados pelo sono que tentava domina – lo e isso o atrapalhou bastante na hora da explicação. Quando viu que estava no corredor que o levaria para a secretaria sentiu algo bater em suas costas, virou – se pronto para matar o desgraçado, mas acabou dando de cara com um par de olhos verdes.

- "Ah não...".

- Gomen Sasuke – sensei, as garotas deixaram essa bola escapar lá da quadra e... – Sakura começou a se desculpar segurando nas mãos a bola de basquete que o atingira.

- Não quero saber! Você esta de castigo!!! – Berrou fora de si.

- O quê? – A Haruno arregalou os olhos deixando a bola cair e sair rolando dali, enquanto ela permanecia incrédula.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu! Esta de castigo. Hoje vai ficar depois do horário na escola fazendo alguns trabalhinhos a mais.

- Mas se eu ficar de castigo vou passar o dia todo sem comer.

- Estou nem ai.

- Isso... isso não é justo! Eu não fiz nada!!! E nem mesmo estou na sua aula! Como pode...

- Não perguntei se é justo, você vai cumprir esse castigo querendo ou não. – Repreendeu Sasuke com um olhar furioso que colocou medo na rosada. – Entendeu Sakura?

- Hai. – Concordou ela de cabeça baixa.

- Eu perguntei se você entendeu. – Falou o Uchiha tocando no queixo dela com as pontas dos dedos a fazendo encara – lo. Ele gostava de ficar frente a frente com seus alunos tomava isso como uma espécie de desafio, mas dessa vez quem saiu mais prejudicado foi ele mesmo. Por que não esperava que aqueles olhos verdes pudessem ser de um tom tão puro e cristalino e nem que de um minuto para o outro ele fosse se perder naquele olhar.

- Eu... entendi Sasuke – sensei. – Responde ela parecendo confusa pelo contato tão inesperado e aquela expressão estática nos olhos dele. Ruborizou levemente enquanto tirava as mãos dele do seu rosto.

Sasuke pareceu despertar do seu estado de transe visto que se afastou uns três metros e virou as costas para ir embora ainda atordoado com tudo que estava acontecendo. Mal sabia ele que Sakura também estava fora do normal, sua respiração havia acelerado no instante em que sentira os dedos dele em contato com sua pele, aquele toque terno, vindo de um homem tão frio. Balançou a cabeça procurando dissipar esses pensamentos. Devia odia – lo até por que ele era muito arrogante e grosso, humilhara Tayuya no dia anterior e ainda tinha acabado de coloca – la de castigo por algo que nem ao menos era culpa dela. Normalizou sua respiração ao vê – lo se distanciando, sua face coradinha voltou ao normal e ela amarrou a cara, se ele pensava que seria igual às outras que vivem aos seus pés estava muito enganado.

- "Mas até que ele é bonito..." Pensou lembrando dos detalhes que pode apreciar bem enquanto estavam próximos. – "Pára com isso Sakura!" – Gritou sua inner com repreensão.

- Sakura, você pegou a bola? – Perguntou Tayuya indo de encontro a ela. – Sakura? Sakura você ta ai?

- Hã? Sim Tayuya a bola ta ali, eu já vou pegar.

- Não deixa pra lá eu pego. Mas por que você demorou tanto?

- Eu me... distrai... vamos o Gai – sensei vai ter um chilique se demorarmos mais. – Chamou à Sakura puxando a ruiva.

- Que nada não tem pressa Sakura, o Lee ta lá com ele, falando da sua beleza e como vai te defender com a própria vida se você aceitar namorar com ele...

- O Lee é um bom amigo, mas namorado nem pensar.

- Tem que dizer isso pra ele.

- Na hora certa eu digo.

Sasuke chegou à secretaria remoendo o que lhe acontecera no corredor, que porcaria de controle foi aquele que ela exerceu sobre ele? Por que ele sentiu uma vontade insana de toma – lá nos braços?

- "Kuso!!! O que essa garota fez comigo?".

Jogou a pasta de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa o estrondo chamou a atenção de todos que percebendo a irritação de Sasuke (Mais que habitual) trataram de continuar seus afazeres. Menos é claro certo Hatake que conhecia Sasuke como a palma de sua mão.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou simplesmente sem alevantar o olho do papel que estava lendo.

- Nada. – Resmungou o Uchiha cerrando os dentes, seu sangue ainda fervia, não de ódio como sempre (Talvez fosse isso que o incomoda – se) mais sim de nervosismo e mesmo que não admiti – se um pouco de desgosto. Seu corpo clamara tanto pela garota que foi muito difícil resistir. Agora se sentia arrependido de não ter seguido seus instintos.

Bateu discretamente o punho na mesa, ainda sendo observado por Kakashi, que não engolira o 'nada' dele. De fato havia alguma coisa errada com seu antigo aluno. Prestou atenção em cada ação dele que consistiu em se alevantar logo depois e preparar as preces um café amargo e forte na cafeteria, tomando - o num gole só.

- Sasuke...

- Deixe – me Kakashi! – Praguejou o Uchiha pegando suas coisas e saindo da sala ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal para o termino do recreio soou.

Todos olharam assustados para o Hatake que continuava tentando digerir a informação de que o Uchiha nunca estivera tão estressado na vida. Os últimos dois períodos passaram sem maiores problemas, as aulas foram cansativas como sempre mais pelo menos Sasuke conseguiu desviar sua atenção para a matéria que estava passando.

Até que para sua felicidade as aulas da manhã terminaram, arrumou as provas, trabalhos e livros preparando – se para ir para casa, mas quando chegou à porta da sala, acabou encontrando novamente aqueles olhos esmeraldas e mais uma vez as barreiras que havia criado a sua volta desmoronaram como se fossem feitas de ar.

- Sakura... – Foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

- Sasuke – sensei vim pro castigo. – Pronunciou ela colocando uma mecha rosada para trás da orelha.

- Castigo...? – Balbuciou sem entender.

- É castigo... não vai me dizer que o senhor não lembrava?

- Eu... – Vasculhou sua memória tentando lembrar do que tinha falado na ultima vez que a vira. – Claro que me lembrava, só queria ver se você teria decência de aparecer.

- Mas isso é obvio. – Contrapôs Sakura parecendo irritada. – Então o que eu tenho que fazer?

- Você... você... – E mais uma vez o Uchiha vasculhou sua mente em busca de alguma coisa para dar para ela fazer.

"Droga quando disse aquelas coisas foi só no momento da raiva, nem me dei conta de que precisaria dar um trabalho pra ela." Pensou ele sem saída.

- Então...? – Perguntou ela perdendo a paciência.

- Vá para casa Sakura. – Murmurou dando as costas vencido.

- O quê?! Mas... o meu castigo? – A rosada não estava entendendo nada.

- Não vou castiga – lá afinal não foi você que me acertou aquela bolada. – Ele falava sem olhar para ela tinha medo que acabasse preso em seus olhos verdes esmeraldas caso o fizesse, precisava evitar contato visual. Possuía plena consciência de que perderia o controle da próxima vez, por isso não podia haver próxima.

- Mas... o senhor disse... que...

- Esqueça o que eu disse esta bem? – Rosnou ele perdendo a paciência, ousando olha – la nos olhos.

- Hai... então eu já vou! – Pronunciou ela desviando o olhar para baixo, com a mochila nas costas saiu da sala.

Sasuke ainda ficou algum tempo parado ali paralisado mais uma vez pelo absurdo controle que Sakura exercia sobre ele.

- "Loucura.". Pensou balançando a cabeça para espantar aquela 'hipnose'.

Bufou pegando suas coisas e rumou para fora da sala, estava decidido ficaria o mais longe possível daquela garota. Não podia deixar que ela o domina – se. Por isso pediria transferência na manhã seguinte.


	5. Limites

**Perdição**

**Cap. – 4 Limites**

Estava decidido nada o impediria de parar de dar aula para aquela turma a qual a garota que vinha atormentando seus pensamentos fazia parte. Seis e meia da manhã já estava na escola, novamente não tivera uma boa noite de sono e acabara por tomar banho e preparar seu desjejum mais cedo, resultado chegou ao seu local de trabalho na hora que deveria estar alevantando.

O pátio e o prédio estavam mais vazios do que no dia anterior e a isso ele agradeceu internamente, não teve problemas para entrar na secretaria então disposto a não recuar (Já que tinha uma parte sua que não queria que ele fizesse aquilo). Bateu na porta da diretora, recebendo um 'entre' abafado.

- Sasuke??? – Tsunade não podia estar mais espantada ao vê – lo ali diante de sua mesa, o Uchiha geralmente resolvia todos os seus problemas pessoais e de trabalho sozinho... o que acontecera de tão grave para dessa vez procura – lá?

- Sei que é muito ocupada então vou falar de uma vez. Quero transferência da turma 301!

- Mas... por quê? – Perguntou surpreendida com a agitação do rapaz.

- Não suporto mais aquela turma, quero ser colocado em qualquer outra, até as do ensino fundamental serve.

- Desculpe Sasuke, mas isso não vai ser possível. – Falou a diretora balançando a cabeça.

- Eu lhe imploro diretora! Por favor, deve ter alguma turma sobrando!

- Sinto muito, o quadro de professores esta fechado esse ano e duvido muito que algum vai querer trocar uma de suas turmas por aquele desastre que chamamos turma 301. – Finalizou ela no mesmo tom que usara no começo.

- Droga! Eu não posso mais lecionar naquela turma. – Praguejou Sasuke quase tomado pela raiva. Se continua – se assim não iria resistir a garota de cabelos rosados... não aquilo era loucura... ela era uma aluna e ele um professor, tinha uma imagem de gênio a zelar (Afinal não é qualquer um que ganha o direito de pular series e ainda se forma em pedagogia aos 14 anos). Teria que se controlar... uma relação entre eles geraria escândalo e mancharia sua imagem, não podia permitir que isso acontece – se, de jeito nenhum.

- Sasuke você esta me escutando? – Perguntou Tsunade pela décima vez.

- Perdão diretora eu estava pensando em outras coisas. Pode repetir?

Tsunade suspirou incrédula, o que diabos havia acontecido com Uchiha Sasuke seu professor mais frio, concentrado e brilhante? O rapaz parecia que tinha partido para o mundo da lua e pelo jeito não voltaria tão cedo. Mesmo assim ela repetiu o que dissera por ultimo.

- Mais se o caso é tão ruim assim, vou procurar algum professor que esteja com carga horária incompleta e ver se o coloco no seu lugar.

- Hum... quanto tempo isso pode demorar?

- Não faço idéia... mas já é um começo...

Sasuke nada disse, agradeceu a diretora e saiu para a secretaria, nervoso preparou um café forte e amargo como de costume, tomando – o rapidamente, tinha motivos de sobra para estar daquele jeito, teria o primeiro e o segundo período com a turma 301 a turma de Sakura.

- "Sakura... o que você tem que faz isso comigo? Kuso nunca me senti assim...".

Desnorteado ele passou grande parte de seu tempo extra, formulando uma maneira de evitar contato com a Haruno. E quando a aula começou ele já tinha um plano em mente. Subiu devagar e temeroso as escadas... sim uma garota havia lhe incutido medo, embora parece –se impossível essa era a verdade. Fugiria dela como o diabo foge da cruz.

Chegou à porta e sem olhar para lado nenhum, se dirigiu para a sua mesa, largando tudo em cima dela, pegou o apagador e limpou o quadro sob os olhares curiosos dos olhos, pela primeira vez ele entrara na sala sem gritar para que eles se ajeitassem e fizessem silencio, ao contrario o Uchiha parecia alheio a tudo a sua volta.

- Ele ta estranho... o que será que aconteceu? – Perguntou Tayuya para Sakura que simplesmente não soube o que dizer.

Quando o moreno terminou sua tarefa passou uma pequena avaliação de sua matéria, (Para quem não sabe ele ensina todo tipo de linguagens, português, inglês, espanhol, italiano e muito mais, como essa escola é rica ela mantêm os alunos presos durante a manhã e a tarde dando só um tempo para que cada um almoce em casa, por isso a Sakura reclamou que não almoçaria se ficasse de castigo) cada aluno deveria entregar um texto dizendo o que considerava importante para si, explicando o porquê, teriam até o fim do segundo período para terminar. Satisfeito Sasuke se sentou na cadeira a frente de todos e começou a ler um livro grosso de literatura escondendo seu rosto nele.

Apesar de a turma ser a mais bagunceira da escola, todos sabiam que não deviam contraria – lo então começaram a fazer o texto sem pestanejar. Ninguém havia entendido muito bem a tarefa, mas também não tinham coragem de perguntar, isso até que...

- Com licença sensei... – Chamou Sakura com um braço erguido todos os olhares focalizaram nela.

Sasuke pareceu ouvir mais ignorou o apelo da garota, ela tentou de novo e mais uma vez nenhum resultado já estava começando a ficar irritada com aquilo.

- Que droga... por que ele me ignora? – Perguntou para Tayuya num murmúrio.

- Vai saber... mais seja o que for ele nunca agiu assim com ninguém...

- Legal, então devo me considerar com sorte. – Falou com a voz carregada de ironia.

- Deviam parar de tagarelar e fazer de uma vez a tarefa, só vou aceitar esse texto hoje. – Informou Sasuke sem nem ao menos se mexer ou revelar seu rosto para os alunos.

- Eu até faria sensei, mas tenho uma duvida e o senhor não parece disposto a resolve – la. – Constatou Sakura com a voz cansada.

- Se você não conseguiu entender a ordem do exercício é por que não merece estar aqui. – Disse friamente certo de que essa insinuação iria faze – lá se calar... mas realmente não a conhecia direito. A reação foi completamente contraria.

- Mas que droga!!! O que o senhor tem contra mim? O que eu fiz? Por acaso matei alguém? Por que kuso... é só no meu pé que você pega!!! – Explodiu a garota por fim vermelha de raiva.

Toda turma ficou de queixo caído, ela era corajosa, mas havia desafiado o professor mais tirano, o mais cruel, devia estar querendo morrer. Sasuke estava surpreso pela súbita explosão, nem de longe esperava isso de alguém tão... doce como ela. É parece que até a paciência dela tinha limites e esses haviam sido ultrapassados por ele. Porem não ficou muito tempo preso nesses pensamentos à situação exigia uma medida drástica.

- Saia dessa sala e fique lá fora me esperando. – Ordenou frio como gelo.

Sakura arrumou seu material de má vontade e saiu da sala como ele mandara sob a vigilância de todos inclusive dele que só pode concluir que ela ficava ainda mais linda zangada.

- "Sou um baka mesmo, o que vou fazer agora? Não posso simplesmente deixa – la sem punição, mas se puni – la isso vai me deixar muito perto dela... droga por que eu tinha que provoca – lá?".

Sem outra opção ele deixou um supervisor para cuidar da sala e saiu para resolver a situação com a Haruno, ela ainda estava zangada e parecia querer matar qualquer um que passasse na sua frente. Respirando fundo ele a conduziu para longe dali, a levaria para uma sala desocupada e arranjaria alguma coisa para ela fazer. Pronto poderia se manter bem longe dela desse jeito. Podia suspende – l á só essa idéia lhe deu animo que logo sumiu por que um aperto dentro dele avisou que não era uma boa idéia.

- "Nada que eu faço dá certo... não gosto de ficar muito tempo perto dela, mas detesto a idéia de ficar muito tempo longe." Divagava ele de dentes cerrados, andava pelos corredores sendo seguido por ela, que nem sabia o controle que exercia nele.

Chegando a sala única sala da escola que era fora do prédio (Geralmente usada para cursos aos domingos) ele abriu a porta e a deixou entrar.

- Mas... esse lugar é lindo... – Balbuciou ela encantada com a pintura nas paredes, a decoração, a organização impecável, nem ao menos percebera que da porta Sasuke observava atentamente seu sorriso.

- "O que ela tem de tão diferente dos outros? Ah... eu desisto!!! Que se dane o resto do mundo!!!". Gritou internamente trancando a porta teria muito que falar com aquela garota, simplesmente desistira de resistir, ela parecia ser um vicio, uma droga, ela era a sua perdição.


	6. Pecado

**Perdição **

**Cap. – 5 Pecado**

Sakura ainda olhava bobamente para todos os lados alheia ao que acontecia ao jovem Uchiha, só saiu de seus devaneios quando o ouviu puxando uma cadeira com a cabeça ele mandou ela se sentar ali, obedeceu enquanto o professor arrastava outra para ficar de frente para ela. Nem desconfiava o que aconteceria só pode sentir um arrepio subindo pela espinha quando Sasuke fixou seus olhos negros nos verdes dela, ficaram um tempo se encarando (Ou seria admirando?) até o rapaz quebrar aquele silencio.

- O que você tem? O que faz de você diferente de todas as outras? – As perguntas pareciam mais para ele do para ela.

- Hã? Sensei?

- Hump... – Resmungou ele. - Por que você me provoca Sakura?

A rosada não sabia o que responder, na verdade estava achando estranha aquela "conversa" ela não devia estar recebendo alguma punição? Olhou seu sensei confusa, ela o provocava? Em que sentido?

Respirando fundo resolveu tentar responder aquelas questões que ele levantara e até perguntar o porque dele a tratar tão mal.

- Sasuke – sensei...- Pensou procurando uma resposta, mas não conseguiu nenhuma e perguntou. - Em que sentido eu te provoco? Eu não nunca fiz nada para você me odiar tanto.

"Ódio?" A expressão fria dele modificou – se para uma surpresa, não, não a odiava... o que era estranho, geralmente odiava todo mundo, mas ela não. Na verdade não sabia o por que disso e talvez essa questão mais do que todas o deixasse atordoado. Por que não podia odiá – lá e pronto? Quer dizer era assim com todas as outras garotas... por que não com ela?

Mas confuso do que ela o professor sacudiu a cabeça para os lados tentando se situar, aquilo estava muito difícil, sua mente dizia que ainda dava tempo de voltar atrás, mas havia uma outra parte dele que insistia em prosseguir e arriscar tudo para tentar descobrir o que aquela garota possuía para deixa – lo tão fora de si.

- Eu não te odeio. - Foi tudo que disse. Ao passo que Sakura arregalou os olhos. - Esse é o problema eu não consigo te odiar.

- Então por que? - Perguntou a rosada olhando firmemente para ele, queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Quer mesmo saber? - Decidido o Uchiha a encarou, a Haruno engoliu em seco antes de dizer.

- Hai.

Nada mais foi dito, o moreno aproximou – se da garota que tanto lhe atormentava e pondo tudo a perder a puxou pela nuca em direção a ele, no segundo seguinte os lábios dos dois estavam unidos num selinho demorado. Sakura ficou pasma com a situação, mas depois fechou os olhos e abriu a boca permitindo – o aprofundar o beijo. Sua cabeça estava num caos tão grande quanto a de Sasuke. Emoções e sentidos estavam embaralhados tudo por causa do Uchiha que no primeiro dia a fez sentir raiva, depois ficar confusa pelo seu tratamento diferente e naquele momento assombrada pelo beijo, não conseguia entender o que se passava. Nunca imaginou que aquele professor frio a beijaria carinhosamente e nem ao menos achou que seu corpo iria reagir tão bem ao toque dele.

Já Sasuke sentia – se no céu com o gosto doce que a Haruno possuía, não importava mais se estava indo contra regras, normas ou até leis o que importava era beijar aquela garota que vinha lhe provocando há dois dias. Mandou seu código de ética pro inferno e a abraçou pela cintura. A garota enlaçou seu pescoço o puxando para mais junto de si surpreendida com a intensidade do momento.

Quando o ar começou a faltar ar para ambos o moreno separou – se lentamente dos lábios dela, fitou o rosto da rosada que estava tão ofegante quanto ele. Sakura ruborizou até não poder mais, enquanto Sasuke ainda tomava fôlego, lembrando o gosto doce dos lábios dela, ela não passara nada na boca parecia que era naturalmente doce e ele que sempre odiara coisas doces agora se encontrava viciado na garota mais açucarada que já conhecera.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta Sakura? – Perguntou próximo ao ouvido dela o que a fez ter arrepios.

- Hã? - Ela estava tão aérea que nem se lembrava do que perguntou.

- Você me provoca com tudo que faz. Sua atitude, seu cheiro até mesmo a sua doçura... tudo... e isso me irrita...

- Sensei...

- Me irrita estar viciado em você... me irrita que você esteja tentando mudar a minha vida... me irrita que você seja a minha perdição.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, não fazia ideia de que mexia tanto assim com o professor e estava assustada com aquelas revelações. Percebendo a face frustrada dele sentiu – se mal. Tocou levemente seu rosto e o fez fita – lá diretamente.

- Desculpe... eu não... sabia... - Levou a mão da bochecha até o cabelo despenteado dele e acariciou ali podendo ver toda a tensão deixar o corpo dele.

Sasuke nada respondeu, estava agitado demais, acabara de confessar que ela o afetava e não fazia tinha a menor noção do que fazer, tão perdido que estava em sua própria cabeça que só foi notar que a garota lhe abraçara ternamente quando essa sussurrou.

- Não pretendia fazer isso... desculpe...

-...

O cheiro de cereja que desprendia dos cabelos dela chegou até ele, completamente derrotado pela garota enlaçou seu corpo com os braços retribuindo o abraço. Ficaram assim por vários minutos somente sentindo o calor um do outro a única coisa que se ouvia naquela sala era a respiração de ambos.

- Sakura... - Chamou o Uchiha baixinho.

- Hum? - Ela alevantou o rosto para fita – lo.

- Procure não me desafiar tanto. - Pediu com um sorriso malicioso.

- Hai... - Concordou a rosada tentando não corar. - Mas não pegue tanto no meu pé, ta bem?

- Esta. - Concordou ele achando interessante que a garota em seus braços tivesse compreendido o que queria dizer sem precisar explicar. Ela entendera que eles não podiam ter um relacionamento apesar de tudo que acabaram de passar, por isso deveriam respeitar o espaço um do outro e tentar viver na mesma escola até pelo menos o final do ano quando ela se forma – se e fosse embora. Baixou a cabeça e a beijou delicadamente sendo retribuído da mesma forma.

Separaram – se tanto do beijo quanto do abraço, ficaram fitando – se intensamente até que o som de batidas na porta desviou a atenção de ambos.

- Sasuke – sensei... – Chamou alguém que o Uchiha reconheceu pela voz sendo Shizune a assistente da diretora. – O senhor esta ai?

- Estou... aplicando uma punição... por que?

- Desculpe por atrapalhar mais o supervisor não esta conseguindo dar conta da 301, ele precisa que o senhor volte pra lá.

- Diga que já estou indo.

- Hai. – Disse a mulher se afastando para dar o recado enquanto o casal dentro da sala voltavam a se fitar.

- É melhor voltarmos para a sala. - Sakura falou calmamente.

Ele suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça. Deu as costas a ela para abrir a porta que mantivera trancada, no entanto surpreendeu – se ao sentir duas mãos delicadas arrumarem seu cabelo e ajeitarem o uniforme.

- Não podemos aparecer desse jeito na frente de todos. – Explicou com um sorriso quando ele lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo.

A rosada sorriu e destrancou a porta, saindo logo em seguida, o Uchiha apenas balançou a cabeça com um resmungo a seguiu, passando por todos os corredores para voltar para sala, Sakura fingia submissão enquanto Sasuke nem precisava fazer esforço para mostrar como estava satisfeito.

Podia parecer loucura mais, os beijos da rosada limparam o ódio que ele tinha, se sentia leve naquele momento, mas sabia que aquela tranquilidade era passageira e estava certo ao chegar à sala da 301 tudo foi para o espaço e uma veia pulsou em sua testa.

- Tente não mata – los. – Pediu a garota num sussurro indo se sentar no seu lugar.

Cada passo que ela dava para longe dele era observado com atenção aquela garota era tão linda e perfeita.

- "Kami como eu resisti dois dias?". Perguntou – se enquanto ia para a sua mesa.

- Silencio todos vocês!!! Parecem crianças não posso deixa – los sozinhos alguns minutos que...

- Na verdade sensei, o senhor já esta fora há uma hora. – Falou Kiba. – Estávamos ficando preocupados com a Sakura...

Toda turma observava a rosada que apenas sinalizou que estava bem, a atenção deles voou para o professor que ainda tentava acreditar que o tempo que estivera fora com Sakura (Que pareceram para ele alguns míseros minutos) na verdade fora uma hora...

- Sakura – chan você ta bem? - Perguntou Rock Lee que sentava ao lado da garota.

- Estou, não se preocupe...

- É que ele nunca demorou tanto assim para aplicar um castigo.

- Ela esta bem. – Interviu Sasuke. – Agora trate de continuar com a tarefa que eu passei.

- Como sabe que eu não terminei?

- Você nunca faria um texto em uma hora. – Afirmou o Uchiha com um sorriso frio que fez as garotas suspirarem e Sakura fechar a cara.

- "Essas oferecidas...".

Percebeu que Tayuya desde o dia em que a havia defendido não dava mais bola para o professor ao contrario parecia estar mais interessada no Kiba.

- "Que bom! Vai com tudo! Você merece!" Estava feliz pela amiga, mas não pode deixar de sentir – se mal, ao lembrar que tinha beijado Sasuke naquela sala. Por mais que a situação não fosse à convencional, não podia deixar de admitir que beijara a paixão de sua mais nova amiga.

- "Nem vou me preocupar com isso, foi só hoje, não podemos ter nada até por que ele é o meu professor... não vai acontecer de novo." Pensou começando a fazer a tarefa sem tirar a duvida que tinha antes com Sasuke.

Mal sabia ela que seus pensamentos estavam errados, aquele beijo foi o primeiro de muitos e o inicio de uma relação complicada.


	7. Recomeçando

**Perdição**

**Cap. – 6 Recomeçando**

Acordou com o som do despertador dessa vez, conseguira dormir a noite toda, como não conseguia desde que conheceu Sakura. Tomou banho, preparou seu café e no horário normal, foi para a escola. Estava se sentindo tão sereno, sereno como a muito não se sentia, era uma sensação muito boa.

Porem toda essa serenidade se esvaiu quando saiu do carro e viu aquela cena, Sakura estava conversando animadamente com Lee, ela ria muito de alguma coisa que ele dizia. Uma veia pulsou em sua testa enquanto cerrava os dentes discretamente. Se olhar matasse o garoto já estaria morto.

- "Quem ele pensa que é para...".

- Sasuke – sensei até que enfim te encontrei! – Uma voz muito conhecida sua gritou no seu ouvido.

- "Droga...".

Virou – se para a ruiva ao seu lado, seu humor que estranhamente tinha despertado bom, agora havia voltado ao seu normal. Estresse fácil e uma possível tentativa de assassinato, tudo por que a Haruno estava conversando com outro cara.

- O que você quer Karin? – Perguntou se esforçando ao máximo para não ir até onde Sakura estava e cometer uma loucura.

- Ora sensei eu quero muitas coisas... – Disse num tom que tinha tudo para parecer 'provocante', mas que não surgiu efeito algum nele. – A mais desejada só o senhor pode atender.

- Hum... vá melhorar as suas notas e me deixe em paz! – Esbravejou rumando para o prédio a passos pesados, se arrependera de ir à escola no horário normal, alem de aguentar a Karin presenciou aquela ceninha...

- "Grrrrrr... eu te mato Lee! Droga nem posso me zangar... eu mesmo mostrei que Sakura e eu não podemos ter nada... mas que inferno!" Socou a parede ao seu lado com o máximo de força que conseguiu, sentiu – a latejar, mas não deu muita bola pra isso.

Voltou a andar para a secretaria, naquele dia não teria aula com a 301 o que de certo modo era a sorte de Lee, o Uchiha seria capaz de trucidar aquele sobrancelhudo tamanha era a raiva que sentia.

- Yo Sasuke! – Cumprimentou o sempre entediado Kakashi.

- Yo Kakashi!

- Sasuke... você ta estranho hoje...

- Por que diz isso? – Perguntou o moreno arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ora é a primeira vez que você me cumprimenta direito...

- Humpf... atazane outra pessoa Hatake... – Falou sem nem esperar o sinal e subiu para sua aula com a 105.

- "Acha que me engana é? Errado, te conheço, sei que alguma coisa aconteceu...". Pensou Kakashi com um sorriso por baixo da mascara, ao que tudo indicava o Uchiha tinha mudado mesmo que minuciosamente.

O horário do recreio chegou e Sasuke saiu da sala de aula, sobrecarregado e ainda irritado. Bufando foi para a secretaria, onde largou seu material e pela primeira vez saiu para o pátio. Queria ver se esfriava a cabeça não só vira aquela cena como também tivera que aguentar Karin dando chilique nos corredores. Aquilo era demais para o seu auto controle. O patio estava uma bagunça os três anos tinham intervalo juntos, isso rendia muita briga e confusão.

Observava desanimado uma 'rinha' entre o primeiro e o segundo ano quando um reflexo róseo o cegou momentaneamente, olhou para a origem dele e viu a Haruno sentada num banco um tanto distante dele, ela tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso na face, estava muito tranquila seu sorriso só aumentava com as brisas constantes balançando seus cabelos.

Ficou observando – a de longe, não podia se aproximar, iria ficar longe dela antes que arrumasse encrenca, e ademais ele nunca andara até uma garota, geralmente eram elas que corriam atrás dele.

Desviou seus olhos da rosada quando lembrou do que conversaram ontem não se arrependia de tê – lá agarrado naquela sala até por que conseguira por fim se entender com ela, mas não podia deixar de lembrar como foi bom beija – lá.

"Mesmo que pudesse não iria mudar nada do que aconteceu ontem! Bem talvez só um pedacinho do nosso acordo... tenho que deixar umas coisinhas claras pra ela...".

Decidido rumou para dentro da escola quando o sinal tocou, não tinha aula com a turma dela naquele dia, mais podia esperar até o seguinte.

"Essa garota realmente fez algo comigo..." Pensou enquanto andava para a próxima aula. "Posso sentir a diferença, ela me mudou só não sei se foi para melhor ou pior".

Adentrou na sala de aula, mais disposto e calmo do estivera em muito tempo.


	8. Convite

**Perdição**

**Cap. – 7 Convite**

Banhou – se, tomou café tudo no horário certo, pegou sua pasta, com todas as avaliações e entrou no carro, foi para a escola estacionou e desceu no lugar de sempre um lugar que era muito conhecido por suas fãs.

- Sasuke – sensei! – Gritou Karin correndo ao encontro dele que soltou um suspiro cansado e respondeu friamente.

- Só tenho o ultimo período com a sua turma hoje, portanto não venha me incomodar logo cedo.

- Mas...

- Já falei pra me deixar em paz! Suma daqui antes que receba uma suspensão.

Karin pareceu indignada, ergueu o queixo orgulhosa e girou nos calcanhares para ir embora, mas claro que teve que falar alguma coisa antes de desaparecer.

- Um dia Uchiha você vai implorar pela minha atenção!

- Só quero a sua atenção nas matérias para ver se dessa vez você passa de ano e me deixa viver tranquilo. – O moreno respondeu acabando com a indireta dela.

Furiosa a ruiva sumiu dali ainda tentando parecer a dona da razão coisa em que falhara miseravelmente. Sasuke vendo que já estava quase na hora do sinal pegou suas coisas e correu para atender a turma 107, no terceiro período teria aula com a 301 e poderia arrumar uma desculpa para falar com Sakura.

Enquanto dava os dois períodos de aula para o primeiro anos, ele aproveitou para dar uma olhada nos textos da 301 que até aquele momento não teve tempo de corrigir. As coisas mais importantes de alguns pareciam piada, mas um título lhe chamara atenção era 'Sinceridade' só depois de lê – lo reparou no perfume que desprendia da folha o mesmo que quase se impregnara em suas roupas há dois dias atrás. Leu aquele texto com atenção reparando que em certas partes a caneta da Haruno pareceu oscilar com se estivesse incerta em continuar. Era um texto incrível sem duvida parecia uma espécie de confissão onde a rosada abrira seu coração afirmando que se todos fossem sinceros uns com os outros o mundo seria bem melhor e menos desastres aconteceriam.

Quando o sinal para o terceiro período bateu, o Uchiha arrumou seu material e dirigiu – se até a 301 ainda perplexo com o que Sakura escrevera, entrou na sala gritando para todos sentarem e viu que a rosada pareceu mais nervosa em sua presença, aquele coradinho que ela adquiriu na face quase o fez dar um sorriso de canto, mas se segurou desviando o olhar.

Dessa vez mandou cada aluno escolher uma musica das que ele entregara logo quando entrou e as traduzissem do italiano para o português teriam apenas um período para isso então deveriam ser rápidos. Não demorou muito e a sala ficou silenciosa enquanto cada um se esforçava para traduzir sua musica a tempo.

Durante todo o período Sakura manteve seus olhos no dicionário e no caderno anotando as palavras concentrada ao máximo, sem reparar nos olhos negros que a fitavam de relance para não levantar suspeitas.

Os minutos passavam rápido enquanto os alunos faziam a tarefa e o professor pensava em como diria a flor de cerejeira sobre a cláusula que incluirá no contrato deles.

O sinal anunciando o termino do período e o inicio do recreio soou e muitos alunos reclamaram por não terem conseguido acabar a tarefa a tempo e outros deram graças a kami por conseguirem entre esses estava Sakura que chegava a suar devido a correria para terminar, ela alevantou – se para entregar, e pela primeira vez seus olhos esmeralda fizeram contato direto com os olhos negros dele desde aquela manhã em que se beijaram. A rosada sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e o moreno pode constatar que o arrepio que subia seu corpo voltara.

- Eu... terminei... – Falou ela com dificuldade pondo as folhas sobre a mesa dele, que observou que a sala estava bem vazia e arriscou sussurrar.

- Vá para a sala daquele dia, preciso conversar com você.

Sakura corou e olhou para os lados aliviada por ninguém ter ouvido, meio incerta do que fazer ela assentiu com a cabeça saindo logo em seguida, Sasuke alevantou – se da cadeira e carregou seu material para a secretaria, o deixaria lá antes de ir de encontro a garota que atormentava seus pensamentos.

- Sakura as garotas estavam planejando de comer juntas lá na lanchonete na hora do almoço, quer vir junto? – Tayuya perguntou enquanto puxava a amiga pelo grande pátio.

- Hum... acho que não vai dar, não avisei a minha mãe e nem trouxe dinheiro para pagar um lanche. Talvez outro dia.

- Fala sério Sakura, vai deixar de sair por causa da sua mãe você já esta com 17 anos é independente.

- É ela que paga as minhas contas Tayuya, enquanto morar com ela tenho que obedece – lá.

- Tá bem, olha se é tão importante assim, a gente liga para ela e avisa.

- Mas eu não tenho dinheiro.

- Dessa vez eu pago pra você. – Tayuya respondeu com um sorriso. E completou quando viu que a rosada ia contestar. – Não se preocupe na próxima você paga e nós ficamos quites.

Vendo que não tinha mais o que contestar ela concordou fazendo a amiga feliz, mas na verdade tudo que queria era voltar para casa na hora do almoço e escrever mais um pedacinho do livro que vinha fazendo há um bom tempo. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso alarmada já tinha perdido tempo demais, precisava arrumar uma desculpa para Tayuya e ir até a sala em que marcara com Sasuke, mas uma pergunta rondava sua cabeça. Queria mesmo ir até o professor? Não sabia o que ele estava querendo. Depois daqueles beijos o Uchiha dera a entender que não podia ter nada com ela, coisa que até compreendeu visto que era sua aluna. E pelo que ouvia dele por ai, não o classificaria com alguém que vive beijando suas alunas ao contrario ele as repelia, então por que?

Parou de pensar nisso e virou – se para Tayuya decidida, iria de encontro ao moreno, só tinha que arrumar um jeito de ir sozinha.

- Eu vou na secretaria e já volto. – Tentou se afastar, mas a garota segurou seu braço confusa.

- Pra que você vai lá?

- Preciso pegar um documento da transferência, até te convidaria pra vir junto, mas você sabe lá é um forno de quente.

- É nem me fale... pode ir, vou combinar o almoço direitinho com as garotas.

Sakura deu as costas para a ruiva e andou para dentro do prédio para não alevantar suspeitas, saiu pela porta dos fundos e prosseguiu até a sala, tocou na maçaneta e viu que a porta estava aberta, entrou respirando fundo.

- Demorou Sakura. – Ouviu as suas costas, virou – se para vê – lo e sentiu uma pontada de nervosismo quando se aproximou a passos lentos.

- Gomen... – Foi tudo que disse.

- Deve estar se perguntando por que eu te chamei aqui...

- H... hai.

O moreno suspirou com que para ganhar coragem, olhou para a bela garota a sua frente e sorriu de canto ao ver que ela estava corada. Era bem provável que ele também estivesse mesmo que fosse de leve.

- Pois bem colocarei todas as cartas na mesa. – Disse decidido e a rosada a sua frente prendeu a respiração.


	9. Claúsula

**Perdição**

**Cap. – 8 Clausula **

Tayuya conversou pouco com as outras garotas, depois voltou para o lugar que estava e ficou esperando Sakura voltar, no entanto o tempo passava e nada da garota aparecer, começou a ficar seriamente preocupada, sua amiga não percebera, mas muitos alunos a olhavam de modo malicioso quando ela passava.

- Por kami! Será que algum deles...

Assustada ela correu para a secretaria a procura da rosada, temendo que o pior tivesse acontecido. A ruiva nem imaginava porem que a Haruno estava com o professor mais cobiçado da escola tendo uma conversa tanto quanto... incomum.

- Como assim uma clausula? Achei que tínhamos nos entendido e que estava tudo bem...

- Eu também achei Sakura... mas surgiu uma nova coisa e precisamos resolver.

- O que foi? - Perguntou alarmada. - Alguem nos viu juntos aquele dia?

- Não. - Sasuke parecia meio desconfortável em dizer. - Ninguém nos viu caso contrario já teria virado escândalo.

- Então o que foi?

- Vi você com Lee ontem. - Murmurou tão baixo que a garota quase não ouviu.

- E? Que problema tem nisso?

- Não quero você perto daquele sobrancelhudo. - Disse num rosnado.

Sakura deixou seu queixo cair ao notar a raiva presente na voz do moreno, quer dizer que ele estava com ciumes? Nossa essa era difícil de acreditar.

- Como disse? - Perguntou convencida de que tinha interpretado errado, mas para sua surpresa.

- Foi o que você ouviu.

- Ora não acredito que me chamou para dizer que me quer longe do Lee. Nós só estávamos conversando.

- Não interessa, sei que aquele cabeça de tigela te idolatra por isso fique longe dele.

- Você sabe que como professor não devia tratar os alunos por apelidos não sabe? - Perguntou ela rindo de como o moreno chamara o garoto.

-... - Ele não falou nada, começava a se irritar pela insistência da garota em defender Rock Lee.

- Além do mais ele senta do meu lado na sala, não tem como eu ficar longe dele. - Falou a rosada tentando convence – lo da grande asneira que estava dizendo.

- Isso é fácil de resolver. - O Uchiha falou sério. - Logo teremos um espelho de classe, sua turma esse ano caiu pra mim arrumar.

A garota suspirou cansada, faltava pouco para o recreio terminar precisavam resolver aquela questão de uma vez por todas.

- Sinceramente o que você quer de mim? Quer que eu passe meu ultimo ano antes da faculdade evitando garotos por que você esta com ciumes?

- Eu não... - Sasuke tentou dizer mais foi cortado pela rosada.

- Esta sim, não adianta negar, se não estivesse não iria se importar de me ver com outro rapaz.

- Não é isso. - Ele tentou argumentar.

- Então o que é?

Mais uma vez o professor ficou em silêncio, não tinha o que dizer, Sakura o encurralara de uma maneira incrível.

- Aquele dia em que nos beijamos você deu a entender que não podíamos ter nada, até entendo e respeito, então, por favor me entenda também.

O sinal anunciando o fim do recreio soou e a garota com uma expressão séria lhe deu as costas para voltar pra aula.

- Sakura... – Chamou ele.

- Não diga mais nada. Podemos acabar discutindo. - Falou ela saindo da sala.

Andou até a porta podendo vê - lá se misturar a massa de alunos que entrava no prédio principal ao perde – lá de vista o moreno bufou de desagrado, sabia que não podia cobrar nada dela, uma vez que não tinham nada, sabia também que era muita injustiça mandar ficasse longe dos garotos, ela era adolescente estava na idade de namorar e curtir a vida como ele não curtiu.

- Droga... - Resmungou indo para a turma 206 afinal apesar de toda aquela confusão ainda tinha um horário para cumprir.

Os dois últimos períodos foram um tormento para ele, a turma do segundo ano estava tão agitada que pareciam pertencer ao jardim de infância e para completar seu ultimo período fora com a turma de Karin que aproveitou para lhe incomodar.

Saiu da sala bufando, andava com passos pesados a sua volta uma aura negra pairava fazendo com que todos saíssem de seu caminho nem mesmo suas fãs ousaram se aproximar dele naquele estado de irritação.

Entrou em seu carro saindo da escola logo em seguida devia aproveitar afinal teria o dia seguinte livre. (A escola tem aulas de manhã e a tarde de segunda a sexta, Sasuke trabalha todas as manhãs inclusive no sábado que é um turno só. Domingo é o único dia que alunos e professores tem livre.). Porem toda e qualquer esperança de tornar o domingo 'aproveitável' se esvaiu quando no meio do caminho seu celular tocou.

- Alô?

- Ohayo Sasuke! - Cumprimentou uma voz feminina animada.

- Ohayo mãe. - Respondeu parando o carro num acostamento.

- Liguei pra avisar que nós vamos na sua casa amanhã... não vai sair não é? - Perguntou apreensiva.

- Não mãe, podem vir não tem problema nenhum. - Sua voz apesar de calma não revelava o que o seu semblante demonstrava, sabia que o 'nós' que ela se referia incluía seu pai e... Itachi.

Vivia em pé de guerra com o pai e o irmão mais velho, talvez a única coisa que o impedisse de cortar relações com os dois fosse a doce mulher com quem falava no momento. Sua mãe era a única com quem se importava na sua família, por isso procurava aguentar aquela dupla, para poder continuar a vê – lá.

- Que bom filho! Estava ficando com saudade!

- Eu também mãe...

- Deve estar bem ocupado com a escola não é? Liguei umas vinte vezes pra sua casa e você não atendeu.

- É a escola tem me tomado muito tempo.

- Espero que esteja se alimentando bem... de qualquer forma vou conferir amanhã... ai de você se estiver fraco... - Ameaçou com a tipica voz de uma mãe ralhando com um filho pequeno.

- Não se preocupe sei me cuidar.

- Ta bem então... beijos até amanhã.

- Até amanhã.

Desligou o celular e o guardou no porta luvas, manobrou o carro para voltar a estrada e fez o resto do caminho para casa, já imaginando como seria a 'visita' seu pai insistiria para ele se mudar de Tókyo, Itachi com certeza ficaria em silencio a maior parte do tempo olhando com superioridade para ele.

Respirou fundo socando de leve o volante, estacionou o carro e desceu carregando seu material, tinha muita coisa para corrigir e pensar em tão pouco tempo, uma brisa fresca sacudiu seu cabelo carregando um aroma que lhe era estranhamente familiar, olhou para o patio do vizinho e pela primeira vez em anos percebeu a enorme cerejeira que havia ali, suas flores despencavam com as correntes de ar e voavam até os terrenos próximos, decorando o chão de rosa.

"Sakura..." Pensou na garota com o nome daquela flor, como se atendesse a um chamado uma das centenas de flores que voavam caiu sobre a sua mão aberta.

"Tenho que me decidir...". Pensou tinha que tomar uma decisão com relação a Haruno e fosse qual fosse seria definitiva.


	10. Vidas Diferentes

**Perdição**

**Cap. – 09 Vidas Diferentes**

"Maldito despertador! Droga! Droga! Droga!". Praguejava Sasuke que havia esquecido de programar o despertador para o horário certo e acordara mais tarde do que de costume no domingo.

Escovou os dentes apressado olhando para o relógio pregado na parede. Não tinha muito tempo, saiu do banheiro secando o rosto, recolheu seu material de cima da mesinha de centro na sala e o socou no bidê do quarto no momento em que ouviu a campainha tocar.

Correu para a porta ajeitando a camisa, respirou fundo e a abriu, dando de cara com o rosto carrancudo de seu pai, logo atrás sua mãe lhe sorria docemente enquanto seu irmão mais velho continuava com a expressão neutra que adquirira com o passar dos anos.

- Por que demorou a atender essa porta? – Reclamou Fugaku antes que o filho mais novo pudesse falar alguma coisa.

"Oi, pra você também pai!" Pensou em dizer enquanto cerrava os dentes iria ser um dia longo.

- Eu... estava meio ocupado. – Respondeu engolindo o que queria dizer na verdade.

Deu passagem para o trio entrar em sua casa, Fugaku e Itachi apenas o saudaram com um aceno de cabeça, mas sua mãe lhe deu um abraço caloroso com um beijo estralado na bochecha. Enquanto sua família sentava – se nos sofás da sala, o Uchiha mais novo andou até a cozinha para pegar algo pra comer lembrando de que não podia distanciar – se de seu pai por causa da mãe, ele a amava demais para simplesmente deixar de vê – lá e sabia que se corta – se os laços com seu pai e irmão esses não permitiriam nenhum contato com ela, por isso aturava o jeito turão de Fugaku bem como a superioridade de Itachi nas raras visitas em alguns fins de semana.

- Filho conte como vai a escola! – Pediu Mikoto quando o rapaz voltou da cozinha com uma bandeja de petiscos e sucos. – Soube que esta trabalhando todas manhãs... você esta tão pálido. Não me diga que não anda se alimentando bem? Olha que se não estiver vai ganhar um puxão de orelha.

Sasuke apenas sinalizou que estava muito bem alimentado, ás vezes achava exagerado o jeito que sua mãe se preocupava com aquilo, mas mãe é mãe não é?

- Mikoto pare de tratar Sasuke como uma criança! – Pediu Fugaku reprovando a mulher, para ele aquele jeito dela só amoleceria seus filhos. – Ele já é bem grandinho para se cuidar. Alem disso esse não é o motivo pelo qual viemos aqui. - Começou o homem firmemente, Sasuke suspirou já sabia o que viria. - Até quando vai morar nesse lugar?

- Já disse que não saio daqui! – Disse ele decidido enquanto calmamente tomava um gole de suco. – Tenho um emprego e uma vida...

- Bobagem, no Brasil você iria se dar bem melhor.

- Estou bem com o que tenho agora. – Respondeu sem olhar para o pai sabia que o irritava com aquela insistência em permanecer ali, mas não via motivo algum para se mudar, apreciava sua vida como estava.

O resto da tarde foi perdido com uma discussão sobre isso, alguns ícones de comparação entre ele e seu irmão mais velho e mais umas exigências por parte de Fugaku. Foi necessária muita paciência da parte do Uchiha mais novo, mas já estava acostumado com aquilo. Quando o trio foi embora era quase noite, suspirou cansado aquela tarde consumira mais de si do que toda a semana de aula falando naquilo tinha que preparar a prova para a turma de Sakura pra falar a verdade já deveria estar com ela pronta desde de manhã. Exausto entrou em casa mais uma vez e se pos a trabalhar naquela prova que lhe consumiria o resto de seu tempo livre.

Inquieta Sakura se mexeu mais uma vez no sofá, procurando uma posição mais confortável para ver televisão, bocejou olhando pela janela e pode perceber que já era noite, olhou incerta para a tela a sua frente e no momento seguinte desligou – a no botão do controle remoto.

"Esse filme tava chato demais... e tenho aula amanhã... sem contar que nem estudei para a prova do Sasuke – sensei...".

Suspirou desanimada, estivera tão atarefada arrumando a casa que nem pode estudar, as vezes era difícil ser filha única, sua mãe embora trabalhasse a semana toda podia ajuda – lá, mas ela nunca o fazia. Suspirou mais uma vez só de lembrar das feições tristonhas que há uns anos eram tão alegres. Seus punhos fecharam quando o motivo daquela tristeza apareceu claramente em sua cabeça. Aquilo era a sua vergonha, a sua culpa.

Com o peito doendo a rosada correu para seu quarto e sem se importar com nada nem ninguém deitou na cama, caindo num choro abafado por seu travesseiro, sentiu suas forças se esvaírem rapidamente e mergulhou num sono profundo do jeito que estava de sapatos e com o rosto marcado de lágrimas.

Acordou no horário normal visto que lembrara de programar o despertador antes de apagar sentado na cadeira por cima das provas que tinha acabado de terminar. Agradecia aos céus que mesmo estando tão cansado conseguiu ouvir o som estridente do aparelho do seu quarto, não podia faltar no trabalho, na verdade nunca faltava. Tomou um banho rápido, bebeu uma xícara de café e saiu para a escola com o carro.

Chegando lá estacionou no mesmo lugar espantando um de suas fãs com um olhar assassino, pegou sua pasta e foi para a secretaria como sempre Kakashi já havia chegado, nunca entenderia aquele sensei, ele era sempre um dos primeiros a chegar no entanto quase sempre deixava sua turma esperando só dando as caras 10 ou 15 minutos depois do horário.

- Yo Sasuke. - Cumprimentou ele cordialmente.

- Yo... - O Uchiha respondeu sem nem ao menos olhar para o Hatake. Estava ocupado demais conferindo se não errara nada na hora de imprimir as provas da turma de Sakura. Espancou – se mentalmente ao perceber como se referira a turma 301. (Ou desastre 301 como muitos professores chamavam) Não tivera tempo para pensar em relação á Haruno até por que seu domingo fora muito conturbado e cheio de chateações.

Praguejou silenciosamente, imaginando que deveria dar fim aquela loucura antes que as coisas saíssem do controle, isso mesmo, daria um fim naquilo não podia ter uma relação daquelas com uma aluna e... a imagem dela conversando com Lee passou de novo por sua cabeça, seguida dos olhares que já havia flagrado sendo lançados em direção a garota rosada, não havia dúvida logo ela estaria sendo disputada pela população masculina da escola, afinal com aquela beleza e inocência ela atraia muita gente.

"Droga!" Sua mente gritou se recusando a presenciar mais cenas daquelas ou até piores, precisava tomar uma atitude ou acabaria enlouquecendo. Olhou o relógio acima da porta de entrada, ainda tinha alguns minutos, sem pronunciar uma palavra largou seu material numa mesa e saiu da secretaria tendo seus movimentos seguidos com curiosidade por Kakashi.

"O que esse garoto tem afinal? Esta agindo tão estranhamente de uns tempos pra cá...".

Andou quase todos os corredores a procura de uma cabeleira rosada, mas o negocio estava difícil, não via rosa em lugar algum, será que ela não tinha vindo a aula? Suas suspeitas começaram a se confirmar com o passar dos minutos e nem sinal, faltavam cerca de 2 minutos para o sinal bater quando ele desistiu de espera – lá e resolveu voltar para secretaria pegar suas coisas para depois ir lecionar na 301.

Mas assim que virou as costas ao portão da escola (Que vigiava de uma janela do segundo andar), ouviu aquela voz doce tão conhecida sua, voltou a atenção para lá e pode ver a rosada que atormentava seus pensamentos se desculpando pelo atraso para o porteiro para em seguida correr patio adentro, seus cabelos róseos estavam soltos e um pouco molhados do banho, sacudiam – se as costas dela como uma cortina sedosa com perfume de cerejeira, o Uchiha ficou parado no mesmo lugar até que ela desapareceu de vista correndo por uma ala, depois com um suspiro resignado fez seu caminho para a sala dos professores e em seguida para a turma 301. Quando chegou lá Sakura já estava sentada ao lado de Lee que não parava de admira – lá.

"Sobrancelhudo duma figa! Eu mato ele." Foi o que pensou lançando um olhar mortal sobre o garoto e só recebeu de volta um olhar de repreensão da rosada quando percebeu, meio zangado ainda desviou os olhos da dupla para a turma.

- Todos os reprovados da ultima prova sentem - se no lado esquerdo da sala. - Ouviu alguns resmungos de desanimo. - E façam isso rápido só tem um período para fazer a recuperação.

Apesar das reclamações os alunos fizeram o que ele mandou e logo quase toda turma estava sentada individualmente do lado esquerdo da sala. Rapidamente o Uchiha distribuiu as provas e voltou a sua mesa podendo ver os olhares preocupados da maioria dos alunos em recuperação. Sorriu de canto sentindo – se vingado ao ver que Lee quase arrancava seus próprios cabelos desesperado com as questões. É aquela aula seria interessante.


	11. Entrega

**Perdição**

**Cap. - 10 Entrega**

O período seguiu - se um incomum silencio, rompido apenas por baixos murmúrios e até rezas para passar naquela prova que não estava nada fácil, os alunos a toda hora mordiam nervosamente a tampa da caneta, coçavam a nuca confusos ou batiam levemente a cabeça na mesa para ver se ajudaria a encontrar as respostas.

Indiferente a tudo isso, Sasuke os observava atentamente pronto pra flagrar alguém trapaceando, (como se algum aluno fosse louco a esse ponto), mas todos pareciam concentrados demais para sequer pensar em colar. Depois de rondar um pouco os alunos mais 'engraçadinhos' da turma o Uchiha voltou a sua mesa e sentou esperando o sinal do término do período tocar afinal só faltavam 5 minutos.

Quando a aula terminou pode ouvir várias reclamações ditas em tom baixo sobre a dificuldade da prova, recolheu - as e saiu logo em seguida Tinha um período com a 206 e outro com a 304 (Que é onde a Karin estuda) antes do recreio, instituiu a si mesmo que até a hora do intervalo tomaria uma decisão sobre Sakura, e fosse essa qual fosse a rosada ficaria sabendo.

Suas aulas na 206 até que foi bem calma se considera – se o histórico daquela turma (Um quase tão ruim quanto o da 301), explicou um pouco da matéria, corrigiu alguns cadernos e passou uma lição de casa. No tempo que teve livre pensou no que fazer sobre a Haruno, já que sabia muito bem que não conseguiria se controlar se a visse com outro garoto. Por outro lado se tivesse um relacionamento com ela e esse viesse a publico sua carreira estaria arruinada.

"Porque não posso simplesmente odiá – lá? Inferno vou enlouquecer...".

No período seguinte sua paciência foi testada ao limite por causa de Karin e suas 'amiguinhas' seria o termo mais educado, por muito pouco não mandou todas elas para um hospício, por atrapalharem seus pensamentos.

O sinal anunciando o recreio bateu e para seu desgosto ainda não havia conseguido se decidir sobre o que fazer, largou o material na secretaria e com uma expressão emburrada e as mãos nos bolsos saiu para o patio. Tinha a esperança que um pouco de ar puro o fizesse pensar melhor. O recreio não estava tão conturbado como de costume, considerando o estado que estivera na sexta até que estava bem calmo. Respirou fundo se escorando numa parede, ignorou as garotas que passavam por ele dando risadinhas envergonhadas e inconscientemente seus olhos negros buscaram um traço de rosa no meio daquela folia toda.

Nada encontrou pelo jeito a rosada não estava no patio, mas então onde estaria? Estreitou os olhos tentando resistir a tentação de entrar no prédio de novo e procurar Sakura pelos corredores, não funcionou no segundo seguinte ele já entrava pela porta dupla disposto a encontrar a Haruno, mesmo que não tivesse se decidido ainda.

"Onde diabos essa garota se meteu? Droga parece que some de propósito...".

- Sasuke... - Chamou Kakashi pondo uma das mãos no ombro do Uchiha que saiu de seu conflito interno com um estalo.

- Hum...?

- Você por acaso viu a Sakura por ai? - Ta bom aquela era demais para sua cabeça o que o Hatake iria querer com Sakura?

- Não, por que?

- É que ela tinha me prometido que iria falar com os colegas para ver se conseguia melhorar as condições da 301. Sabe como aquela turma é difícil...

- Sei...

- E você? - Perguntou o professor olhando para o jovem ao seu lado.

- Eu o que? - Retrucou ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada, enquanto discretamente "escaneava" quem entrava e saia para o patio.

- Conseguiu se entender com ela? - O Hatake esperou um tempo pela resposta que não veio. Suspirou pesadamente antes de dizer. - Sabe Sasuke a Sakura é uma das garotas mais impressionantes que já vi, e leve em conta que leciono a muito mais tempo que você. Ela é inteligente, mas não se gaba disso, é bonita mas não a vemos se exibindo pelos corredores, e outra tem coragem de dizer o que pensa em situações em que a maioria só abaixaria a cabeça e aceitaria tudo sem reclamar.

- Hn... - Foi tudo que o moreno pronunciou.

- Bem... vejo que as coisas ainda estão difíceis entre vocês... - Kakashi murmurou ao perceber o pouco caso do Uchiha.

"Você nem faz ideia do quão difíceis estão as coisas!". Pensou o moreno esperando seu antigo sensei terminar de falar.

- Espero que não fiquem se matando por muito tempo, vou continuar procurando, já né.

- Ja. - Respondeu aborrecido.

Esperou que o Hatake desaparecesse no meio da multidão e saiu em busca da garota novamente, faltava poucos minutos para o intervalo acabar e ela nem ao menos dera as caras lá fora ainda, tinha algo errado.

Descobriu o que era quando virou o corredor que dava para os banheiros dos alunos, Sakura estava lá encostada na parede ao lado da porta do toalete feminino conversando com Sai, os olhos negros se estreitaram ao notar a forma maliciosa com que aquele idiota olhava para a rosada, aquilo já estava passando dos limites.

- Haruno! - Chamou no tom mais frio que pudera o que pregou um susto no 'casal'.

- Sasuke – sensei... - Começou a garota sem entender, porem foi interrompida pelo professor que lutava para controlar as veias que teimavam em querer pulsar em sua testa.

- Posso saber por que diabos você não foi ao seu castigo? - Perguntou mantendo a fúria na voz.

- Castigo? Que cas... - Mais uma vez a Haruno foi interrompida, o Uchiha não só havia lhe puxado bruscamente para longe de Sai como também saiu arrastando – a, confusa olhou para o garoto com quem estivera conversando.

- Sakura...

- Tudo bem Sai... depois eu falo com você. - Respondeu quase desaparecendo na curva do corredor. O sinal anunciando o fim do recreio soou e ela virou – se para o moreno que a arrastava apertando forte seu pulso. - Sasuke – sensei me larga eu tenho que voltar pra sala...

O Uchiha pareceu não ouvir, no entanto soltou seu pulso e com um olhar duro como rocha e frio como gelo pronunciou.

- Dane – se a aula, você vai vir comigo agora Sakura.

- Mas...

- Nada de 'mas' venha de uma vez.

Totalmente sem escolhas ela o acompanhou percebendo o caminho que fazia, era um exclusivo a professores desse jeito evitaram serem vistos juntos pelos alunos que estavam entrando para as salas.

O moreno a levou para a sala separada, entrou por ultimo e trancou a porta, virando – se para a garota que ainda não havia entendido nada.

- Agora vai me... - Parecia uma conspiração toda vez que tentava falar era interrompida por ele, mas dessa vez não fora por sua voz fria e sim por sua boca que não perdeu tempo em encaixar – se na dela e roubar – lhe totalmente o ar.

Novamente não teve reação, o Uchiha sempre a pegava com a guarda baixa, sentia os lábios frios dele contra os seus quentes, passado o choque retribuiu ponderando se estava fazendo o certo, de um modo ou de outro o que começou com um simples beijo roubado, foi se tornando mais ansioso e exigente.

Separaram – se ofegantes quando as costas da garota encontraram a parede fria, Sakura o fitou rubra sem saber o que dizer e ele... bem ele apesar do beijo ainda parecia furioso.

- Chega! Você venceu!

- Como assim? Venci o que?

Sasuke virou o rosto para o outro lado e resmungou algo tão baixo que ela não ouviu.

- O que? Eu não ouvi... podia repetir?

O moreno repetiu ainda sem fita – lá mais ainda sim estava baixo demais para se ouvir uma palavra.

- Sasuke – sensei fala mais alto. - Pediu.

O Uchiha perdeu o controle tomou os pulsos dela com as mãos, a pressionou mais contra a parede enquanto sua boca se dirigia para o ouvido da garota.

- Quer namorar comigo Sakura? - Perguntou num sussurro rápido, seu halito roçou no ouvido dela causando arrepios.

A Haruno corou intensamente diante daquela proposta. Sorriu fracamente segurou o rosto dele para ficarem cara a cara (Podendo ver o claro rubor no rosto do rapaz) e respondeu.

- Hai. - No momento seguinte seus lábios já haviam sido capturados mais uma vez pelos dele, retribuiu enlaçando seu pescoço enquanto sentia ser abraçada.

Estavam tão entretidos naquele momento que nem pensaram na aula para qual já se encontravam atrasados ou o que aquele relacionamento iria fazer em suas vidas. Apenas haviam desistido de lutar e estavam entregues a paixão que pos tudo a perder desde o primeiro minuto.


	12. Plano

Oi. Bem primeiramente, desculpe a demora IMENSA, GIGANTESCA, COLOSSAL em atualizar! Prometo ser mais rápida agora! n.n Também vou responder os reviews então! Logo estará tudo estabilizado! Se ainda houver alguem ai! Deixe uma review! = D Beijos!

**Perdição **

**Cap. - 11 Plano**

Sentiu suas costas tocarem na parede gélida da sala, não ligou muito pra isso, estava mais entretida com o beijo quase selvagem que trocava com Sasuke no momento. Uma semana fazia que estavam namorando as escondidas e até aquele momento nenhum dos dois conseguia conter os arrepios e pernas bambas quando se viam, mas não era problema visto que para todos os efeitos a rosada podia ser mais uma fã que ele odiava.

O Uchiha abraçou sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto de si, adorava a sensação do corpo bem formado dela contra o seu e adorava ainda mais quando a Haruno brincava com os cabelos de sua nuca com os braços circundando seu pescoço. Aquele toque, aquele cheiro... tudo o enlouqueciam, perdia a razão quando estava perto dela. Sakura era o vicio que o consumia, a única que o fazia perder o controle daquela forma.

O beijo tornava – se mais intenso, Sasuke nem ao menos tinha consciência de que empurrava a garota contra a parede assim como também não percebera que o sinal para a aula acabara de tocar.

Sakura no entanto notou, queria ficar beijando – o daquela forma o dia inteiro mais se não aparecessem iriam levantar suspeitas (Principalmente ele já que nunca faltava), muito a contragosto apoiou ambas as mãos no peito do moreno e o empurrou levemente, desfazendo o beijo.

- Sakura... o que...? - Ele tentou terminar a pergunta, mas foi interrompido pela rosada.

- O sinal acabou de soar... temos que entrar pra aula...

- Humpf... - Resmungou o professor se afastando um pouco dela, passou a mão na franja tentando se conformar com a situação. - Pode ir... vou daqui a pouco.

- Hai! - Concordou ela lhe dando um selinho rápido, pois sabia que ele a prenderia ali se demorasse demais. Saiu da sala e por precaução entrou pela porta dos fundos da escola juntando – se a massa de alunos no corredor das salas.

"To agindo como um adolescente... ah que se dane sou adolescente mesmo...". Pensava Sasuke a caminho de sua primeira aula da semana a turma de Sakura, que curiosamente não lhe parecia mais tão insuportável.

Ao chegar passou seu conteúdo calmamente e perto do fim da aula entregou as provas sem fazer nenhum comentário maldoso sobre as notas, os alunos se entreolharam confusos. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele não fazia nenhuma chacina (Acreditem não é exagero) escolar.

- Ele anda meio diferente de uns dias pra cá... - Comentou Tayuya com Kiba que concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim, também percebi, ele parece mais... calmo...

- Sakura! O que você acha? - Perguntou a ruiva virando na cadeira para falar com a amiga que parecia ocupada analisando minuciosamente sua prova.

A rosada dirigiu sua atenção para a amiga, mesmo não tendo ouvido a pergunta.

- O que?

- Em que mundo você ta hein? - Questionou Tayuya com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Gomen... é que eu tava verificando a minha prova... mas o que você perguntou?

- Hum... você notou que o Sasuke – sensei ta diferente?

- Diferente?

- É, ele ta mais calmo... também parece que anda chegando mais cedo todos os dias.

- Como você sabe disso? - Perguntou Kiba acusadoramente, a ruiva corou e Sakura segurou uma risada. - Ta vigiando o Uchiha?

Tayuya não respondeu aparentava estar muito envergonhada pra isso, a Haruno por sua vez não resistiu.

- Ta com ciume Kiba?

Foi a vez do Inuzuka corar e virar rápido o rosto pro outro lado a rosada observou o casal envergonhado segurando – se para não cair na gargalhada, eles eram muito fofos juntos.

- Não o vigiei... só ouvi a Karin comentando isso hoje... - Defendeu – se a garota ainda sem olhar para eles.

Sakura perdeu a vontade de rir na hora pega de surpresa, Karin percebera que Sasuke estava chegando mais cedo e pelo que conhecia daquela garota ela iria investigar com certeza.

Nervosa lançou um olhar para o Uchiha sentado em sua mesa esperando o sinal tocar, tinha que arrumar algum jeito de avisar a ele que podiam estar sendo vigiados, mas como? Como falaria com ele sem levantar suspeitas? Fitou a prova em suas mãos e uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça. Era arriscada mais não tinha jeito. Rapidamente falsificou sua nota para uma de reprovação e ainda imitou a letra do Uchiha numa observação na ultima linha da folha. Bateu com o punho na mesa chamando a atenção de Kiba e Tayuya que finalmente pararam de corar.

- O que foi?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Professor desgraçado, agora ele me paga!

- O que ele fez? - Tayuya não estava entendendo nada.

Sakura atirou a prova pra eles que puderam ver a nota baixa apesar dos acertos e a observação.

"Da próxima vez faça a prova direito Haruno!".

- Por kami! E a gente achando que ele tinha mudado... - Comentou a ruiva apavorada.

- Sakura o que você...? - Kiba começou a perguntar, mas teve sua voz abafada pelo estrondo que a cadeira da rosada fez quando esta se alevantou furiosa. Tanto Sasuke quanto os seus colegas olharam para ela sobressaltados e confusos.

- Sasuke – sensei estou cansada disso! Que droga! Como pode me rodar na ultima prova? Eu acertei a maioria das questões!

Todos ficaram impressionados com a explosão repentina dela, talvez o Uchiha mais ainda, ele franziu o cenho sem entender... do que ela estava falando? Havia passado na ultima prova... por que? Quando olhou pra ela pode perceber sua inquietação e resolveu entrar no jogo.

- Sua prova estava horrível! Cheia de rasuras e eu já disse que não aceito provas rasuradas! Você sabia muito bem senhorita Haruno! - Devolveu ele friamente.

- Isso é uma injustiça, não se pode errar perto de você sensei?

A turma apenas assistia pasma mais uma discussão entre a garota de cabelo róseo e o professor mais tirano da escola, olhando de um para outro boquiabertos, aquilo não ia acabar bem.

- Não. Pare de ter chilique e sente – se antes que ganhe uma punição. - Ameaçou.

Era disso que ela precisava e nem ao menos mexeu um músculo para se sentar, Lee, Tayuya e Kiba a olhavam apavorados.

- Não vou me sentar até que o senhor admita que esta errado! Me rodar numa prova só por que não vai com a minha cara é muita canalhice!

Seus colegas a olharam espantados, sabiam que ela havia passado dos limites e o castigo que receberia seria cruel. Pelo menos foi isso que a expressão zangada do Uchiha demonstrava.

- Conseguiu o que queria senhorita Haruno! Mais uma punição! Venha comigo agora! - O tom da voz dele não deixava duvidas de seu estado de espirito.

Sakura pegou seu material com a expressão furiosa e sem olhar pra ninguém saiu da sala junto com o moreno ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal tocava, suspirou aliviada conseguira em cima da hora. Agora só podia esperar até que o rapaz a leva – se para a sala de cursos e lá explicar o por que daquele ataque repentino, muito embora não fizesse ideia de como ele iria reagir.


End file.
